MY HAPPINESS ON RAINY DAY
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Ceritanya si Japan itu homeless...*plaaakk!* jadi dia diambil sama Italy yang mau pulang abis beli pasta tapi pas ujan..alah bingung baca saja deh! XDD


Disclaimer: sekali lagi…saya main di dunia Hetaliaaaaa XDDD

Warning: aaaa…saya cinta :DDDD

**MY HAPPINESS ON RAINY DAY**

"Uwaa~ hujan mulai turun! Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah nih~!" , gumam Italy sambil berlari kearah rumah German dengan payung dan sebuah kantung plastik berisi pasta.

Ketika ia melewati sebuah pohon besar, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya berteduh disana. Ia memandangi anak itu lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ve~ kenapa kamu disini? Nanti kamu sakit loh!", ucap Italy sambil memayungi anak itu.

"Saya..tidak punya tempat lain untuk berteduh..", jawab anak itu setelah tadi agak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang memayunginya.

"Uhmmm~ rumahmu dimana? Ayo aku antar!", tawar Italy.

"Saya..tidak punya tempat tinggal..", jawab anak itu pelan.

"Uwaaaah..itu buruk sekali…ya sudahlah kamu ikut aku yuk!", ucap Italy sambil menarik tangan anak itu.

"E-eh? A-anu..tuan—"

"Panggil aku Feliciano saja~ namamu siapa?", tanya Italy riang

_(A/N: Yeaaah..sebutkan namamu! Saya capek ngetiknya pake nama 'anak itu' ! *ditembak*)_

"Uhm…Kiku..", jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ve~ Kiku-chan! Ayo kita lari yuk! Nanti keburu hujannya makin lebat!", ajak Italy sambil berlari menarik tangan Japan.

_(A/N: Karena suatu hal *plaak!*, saya akan menggunakan ko__de__ nama masing-masing negara..*kalian bingung? Sama..saya juga..*)_

Ketika sampai didepan rumah German, Italy memencet bel. Tak lama, German membuka pintu.

"Italy..itu siapa?", tanya German sambil menunjuk ke Japan.

"Ve~ namanya Kiku! Dia kehujanan jadi kuajak kesini..lagipula..dia tidak punya tempat tinggal..boleh ya, Ludwig-saaaaaan?", pinta Italy dengan wajah merengeknya.

"Aku tidak bilang 'tidak' kok..tapi kau harus menjaganya ya!", ucap German sambil membuka payung dan berjalan keluar.

"Ne, kau mau kemana, Ludwig-san?", tanya Italy.

"Aku mau belanja wurst sebentar. Harusnya tadi aku titip kamu..sudahlah, aku pergi dulu.", jawab German sambil menepuk kepala Japan dan Italy.

"Ve~ Ludwig-san sibuk sekali..Ah! ayo masuk, Kiku-chan! Nanti kamu sakit lagi..", ucap Italy sambil melangkah masuk menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Sebentar ya, Kiku-chan~ aku siapkan air hangat dulu buat kamu mandi~", ucap Italy sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"A-anu, Feliciano-san..tidak usah repot-repot!", balas Japan sungkan.

"Tidak repot kok~ sebentar yaaa~", ucap Italy dari dalam kamar mandi.

"A..uhm..", gumam Japan sambil berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Nah sudah~ ayo kesini, Kiku-chan!", seru Italy. Japan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia kaget karena Italy sudah berdiri disana hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk. Ia cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Fe-Feliciano-san! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukan dirimu didepan orang lain tahu!", seru Japan malu.

"Hee? Aku kan mau membantumu membersihkan punggungmu~ ayo kemari, Kiku-chan~", ucap Italy kebingungan sambil memegang sebuah busa mandi.

"Sa-saya bisa sendiri kok!", balas Japan malu.

"Eeeeeh~? Kiku-chan benci aku yaaaa? Huweeeeeeeenggg~!", tangis Italy.

Japan yang panik segera berlari menghampiri Italy lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Ba-baiklah, Feliciano-san! Tunggu sebentar yaaa…", ujar Japan lalu ia berbalik badan dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia lalu melilitkan handuk yang diberikan Italy padanya.

"Ve~ syukurlah..ternyata Kiku-chan tidak benci denganku…sekarang ayo masuk ke bath tub! Airnya hangat loh~", ucap Italy yang ternyata sudah ada didalam bath tub. Japan mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam bath tub. Ia merasa nyaman sekali karena sudah lama ia tidak berendam air hangat.

"Italy! Aku sudah pulang nih!", seru German dari ruang tamu.

"Oh! Doitsu sudah pulang! Ayo kita cepat-cepat selesaikan mandinya! Aku ingin makan pastaaaa~", ucap Italy senang. Japan lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah mereka sudah bersih dan rapi, mereka menghampiri German di dapur.

"Uwaaa! Pasta dan wurst! Horeee~!", seru Italy kegirangan.

"Aduh! Jangan banyak bergerak didalam dapur, Italy! Nanti pancinya jatuh nih!", seru German yang sedang memegangi panci berisi pasta.

"Aa..biar saya bantu..", ucap Japan yang dengan sigap mengambil panci yang berada ditangan German.

"Umm..terima kasih, Kiku..", balas German yang agak bengong karena dia jarang dibantu orang.

Selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk tidur karena sudah sekitar jam 10 malam. Di luar, hujan turun semakin deras ditemani suara gelegar petir. Tapi didalam sebuah kamar dirumah German, Japan memandang keluar sambil tersenyum. Ia bahagia sekali karena ia menemukan kembali kehangatan keluarga yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Uhm..Kiku-chan..? Kau sudah tidur belum..?", terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Japan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Ya, Feliciano-san?", ucap Japan yang tengah mendapatkan Italy dalam keadaan memakain piyama dan memeluk bantalnya yang berbentuk pizza.

"A-aku..umm..begini—NYAAA!", Italy berteriak dan langsung memeluk Japan karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang cukup keras. Japan terdiam sebentar lalu memeluk Italy sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Feliciano-san..jangan takut..aku disini kok..", ucap Japan dengan lembut.

"Uhn..hiks..aku..hiks..", suara Italy tidak terdengar jelas karena ia menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Feliciano-san..tenang ya..", ucap Japan lagi sambil menutup pintu lalu menggandeng Italy dan mereka duduk diatas ranjang Japan.

"Kiku..hiks..ma-maaf..hiks..aku..", ujar Italy sambil sesengukan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..ayo tidur, Feliciano-san..tenanglah..aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tidur dan akan terus disisimu sampai kapanpun juga..jadi jangan menangis ya..", ucap Japan sambil memeluk Italy. Italy memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Janji?", ucap Italy pelan sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Un..kenapa tidak?", jawab Japan sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Italy kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jpan. Tak lama ia tertidur pulas.

Japan lagi-lagi tersenyum dan ia pun mencium kening Italy sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan : "Oyasuminasai, Feliciano-san.." dan tertidur dengan wajah bahagia. Aah..kebahagiaan di hari hujan..

**-FIN-**

Chanchan: …..*nosebleed*

Japan: chanchan..?

Italy: Ve~ chanchan bisa ngeluarin saot tomat dari hidungnyaa~

Japan: Ya ampun! Dia mimisan! *buru2 nyari tisu*

Chanchan: …pan..ja..paaaan… *sekarat*

Japan: ya, chanchan..? *lebay okeh..STOP!*

Chanchan: …..ane seneng ngeliat anda mau meluk Italy….*plek..pingsan*

Japan: …*speechless..entah mau gimana atau gimana (?)*

Italy: Ve~ aku penutupnya deeeh~~ R&R ya minna-san~ nanti kalo riviuw bakal dapet piring cantik ve~ GRAZIEEE~~~~ =v=/


End file.
